Sickness
by zx14ninja
Summary: Set after the winter war Toushirou finds himself overworked and very, very sick. In an attempt to kept him in bed he is sent to stay with ichigo, and quite suddenly the ice begans to melt. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1: Stubbornly Sick

I can't believe it! I managed to complete one story and start a new one! A few of the ideas in this story I kinda based off of a couple of other fic's namely Empathy by Heuk Ya and Comfort by Neko Oni, (both of which are very, very good) hope nobody minds.

Also I was going to try to make this one have longer chapters and more chapters so I may not update as often as I did before, sorry.

Thoughts _Italicized_

Hyormaru's thoughts _**Italicized and bold **_

* * *

Toushirou Hitsugaya, Captain of the tenth division closed his eyes and rested his head on the hard surface of his desk. He honestly couldn't remember that last time he had slept or even eaten a decent meal. In fact the only reason he was still awake and functioning was because of some very, very strong tea and the known that if he did not get the work done then it wouldn't get done.

The winter war had ended inconclusively, the only good thing was that Tosen was dead and the Soul Reapers that were in Huecco Mundo along with Ichigo and his friends had made it back safely. On the other hand Aizen and Gin had escaped leaving behind both physical and worse, mental scars.

Particularly in two of the most important people in his life, Momo's fragile mind had finally shattered and at the moment she was staying with granny, it was hoped that in a familiar setting with nothing to remind her of Aizen that she would heal. Unfortunately Toushirou was forbidden to see her; there were just too many memories of him that were connected to Aizen.

Needless to say he was sick with worry and so in order to make himself feel useful he had volunteered to do the fifth divisions' paper work, not realizing that the other person in his life was going to add her own paper work to his already overloaded work load.

In Rangiku's case she was simply depressed, really, really depressed, so depressed that the young captain was seriously worried that she would try to hurt herself, or worse. Rangiku was now almost constantly drunk, which really wasn't all that unusually but she was no longer the happy, bubbly, person she used to be, she just seemed lifeless.

Toushirou was at a lost for what to do about either of them, Momo was out of reach and every time he tried to comfort Rangiku he ended up saying the wrong thing and succeeded only in making things worse, in fact Renji had told him bluntly that if he wasn't going that he had better just leave.

All of this lead up to him having a massive amount of paperwork; he was doing all of the fifth divisions', his own and Rangiku's because he didn't have the heart to make her get it done.

_It really it my own damn fault_, he thought as he lifted his head from is desk.

_I could just go and ask one of the other captains to take some of it, but honestly, everyone else has enough to do without me adding more work, and besides, this really is the only way I've found to be of any use._

Toushirou blinked and rubbed his eyes, trying to clear his blurred vision.

_**You push yourself to hard**_came the deep calming voice of his zanpaku-to.

_I'm fine Hyormaru, just a little tired that's all _he tried to convince both his sword and himself.

The worried dragon snorted _**Liar, you're dead on your feet, and on top of that you're ill.**_

Toushirou cursed that dragon quietly under his breath, for a while now he had been feeling under the weather which he, of course, chose to ignore and to do more of what had undoubtedly made him sick in the first place, more work and worrying.

Toushirou stood and began to stagger over to the kettle, intent on making more tea in an attempt to keep himself awake. Suddenly he froze, swaying dangerously, he began coughing violently; it was three whole minutes before the fit passed. He looked down at the hand he had been coughing into and was slightly surprised to find it covered in blood. _That can't be good_ was the only thought his tired brain registered before the floor came rushing up to meet him bring the darkness along with it.

* * *

Rangiku made her way to the tenth division office where she knew her captain was sure to be. It was about 10:00 in the morning, a little later than the time she usually dragged herself out of bed and went to the office. That is before the winter war and Gin's harsh words, now she didn't even visit the office anymore.

She was going there now because Renji had finally shouted at her being so selfish and that her poor captain deserved to be treated better than this.

"_He's worried sick about you!" _Renji had shouted at her _"The very lest you could do is show up sober and do a little bit of work before he collapse!"_

She sighted, she knew he was right and that if what she was hearing was true then her captain really did deserve a break.

Rangiku paused in front of the office door, steeling herself for the tiny captain's reprimands for not doing any of her paperwork. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door to announce her presence before opening it.

Her eyes went to the desk he sat at only to find it empty.

"Captain?"

Her eyes wonderd about the room and then she saw something or someone lying on the floor.

"CAPTAIN!!!"

She hurried over and knelt beside him, her eyes went to the blood on his hand and the corners or his mouth. Panicked, she gentle shook him.

"Captain?!?! Captain, please, please wake up! I can't lose you as well!"

Slowly, far too slowly for the frantic lieutenant, the tiny captain managed to open he eyes with a soft moan.

"R-rangiku?" his voice sounded thin and weak, his eyes were glazed over and his hands where trembling.

"Oh, Captain!"

She watched as he tried and failed to stand, his whole body shaking for the failed effort. Quickly she laid a hand on his shoulder to prevent him form trying again; the other hand went to his forehead and his cheeks.

"Oh gods, you're burning up!"

He shook his head weakly, sweat dripping off from his white hair that was quickly losing its usual spikiness.

"I'm f-fine."

He mumbled and Rangiku snorted as she gently lifted the small boy into her arms, she frowned again, he was much lighter than normal and when you only weight around 62 pounds losing any amount of weight is a big deal.

"R-rangiku, p-put me d-down I'm f-fine." He murmured again, trying vainly to push her away but was far too weak to.

He gave up and collapsed, falling once more into unconsciousness.

He awoke for the second time to find himself in a room that could only be in the fourth division. Toushiou sat up, grimacing at the pain that shot across his head. Whatever that had him on was keeping his muscles from aching but not doing much for the massive headache.

After the room had stopped spinning the young captain pushed back his covers and slipped out of bed. His legs threaten to give out on him as he grabbed hold of the bedposts for support.

_**What are you doing little one? You should not be out of bed.**_ Toushirou ignored the concerned voice of his zanpaku-to as he walked unsteadily towards the door and slipped out into the corridor.

_**Toushirou! You need to stay in bed! You are ill!**_He winced at the loud voice of Hyormaru.

_Unohana has enough on her hands without me adding to it and besides, I feel fine. _He told his anxious companion who growled in frustration.

It took the small captain nearly an hour to make it back to the tenth division office, by which time his already pale skin was bleached of all color and the white robe he was wearing was soaked with sweat.

He pushed open the office door to find Rangiku for once doing paperwork. The busty woman looked up at the sound of the door opening and cursed herself for not seeing this coming.

She set down the brush and went to stand in front of him, placing her hands on her hips.

"You should be in bed."

He shook his head and tried move around her but he was so weak he that the only reason he was still on his feet was sheer willpower.

"N-no . . . paperwork . . . I have . . . paperwork."

Rangiku scowled "I will do the paperwork, you need to rest." She told him but nothing she said stopped him from attempting to work.

_This is not gong to work, if I take him back to the fourth division he will just keep trying to leave and restraining him will likely do more harm then good so what am I . . ._ Rangiku's eyes lit up as an idea came to her all she need was to send a message and get permission, which, given the current state of her captain, shouldn't be that hard to get.

* * *

Authors Notes: Yeah I know how could I possibly have more to say with that big long paragraph at the beginning?!?!? I didn't put a disclaimer at the top so it's going down at the bottom! I do not own bleach in any way shape or form. And as usually please, please, please review! Ok I'm done now ^_^


	2. Chapter 2: Fluttering

Ichigo Kurosaki waited impatiently at the Senkaimon at Urahara's. Yesterday he had received a message for Rangiku begging him to let Toushirou, who was seriously ill, come and stay at his place.

Ichigo didn't know the captain very well but every time he saw the captain or even heard about him he got this strange fluttering feeling inside of him. In any case he had agreed to Rangiku's request and was now waiting for them to bring the little captain and his belongings.

He glanced back up in time to see Captain Unohana and Rangiku who was gently cradling her tiny captain in her arms. Ichigo gave a gasp of surprise at the sight of his new charge, he knew Rangiku had said Toushirou was sick, but until now Ichigo hadn't realized just how bad he was.

The small boy was even paler than usually, he was far to thin and the dark shadows under his eyes, that were in sharp contrast with his pale skin, made it painfully clear that Toushiou wasn't sleeping.

"Jesus Christ!" Ichigo breathed "What the hell has he been doing to himself!?"

"Oh nothing much," answered a grim looking Rangiku "just trying to cover the work for two divisions and stressing himself over mine and Momo's welfare."

Ichigo shook his head in exasperation, on of the things he did know about the genius captain was that he tended to be a bit of a workaholic, but this was extreme even for him.

"Kurosaki?"

Ichigo turned to the captain of the fourth division.

"It would be best if Captain Hitsugaya is gotten into bed as soon as possible."

"Uh, right, I already took the giga there, so we can head over there now."

Ichigo sat down on the edged of his bed, gazing at the pale boy who looked entirely too small in the full size bed.

Unohana and Rangiku had just left after giving instructs that where mainly to keep Toushirou in bed and make sure he took his medicine.

The Strawberry shook his head again "Geez, you are a mess aren't you?"

He looked back over at the sleeping captain and gently placed a hand on his forehead to find that Toushirou's fever was back up.

He left the room to get a damp cloth and returned to find Toushirou's confused, fever glazed eyes open. The brilliant aqua eyes found him and Ichigo's heart fluttered. Pushing aside the odd, but not unpleasant, feeling Ichigo walked over and sat back down on the edged of the bed.

"Kurosaki? But . . . where . . . ?"

Toushirou rasped before breaking off in a fit of painful sounding coughs that even Ukitake would have winced at.

"Easy, just relax, you're at my place."

He told the captain as he gentle wiped the sweat off of Toushirou's face and neck before laying the cooling cloth on the boy's forehead.

"Huh? . . .Why? Ugh."

Toushirou struggled to push himself up only to find that he was far to weak to move. Ichigo placed his hand on Toushirou's chest.

"Don't move, alright? Just lie still. You're here because it was the only way to separate you from you damn paperwork, so just relax."

"But . . ."

Ichigo glared at him "You don't have a choice, Rangiku and a couple other captains are taking care of the paperwork and you can't get back into the Soul Society until you're better so you might as well get used to it."

For a few seconds they glared at each other but Toushirou quickly gave up and allowed himself to go limp against the pillows.

_**He's right little one.**_

_Guess . . . 'm . . . out . . . numbered_ he replied as he began drifting back into sleep. The dragon chuckled

_**By quite a lot, now go to sleep little one.**_

Toushirou gave up on fighting the sleep that was pulling at him and closed his eyes.

Ichigo watched him until he was sure that Toushirou was asleep and then gently pulled the covers a little higher around his chin.

For a few seconds he gazed at the silver haired boy thinking absentmindedly about just how beautiful Toushirou looked, and how utterly vulnerable and innocent.

Ichigo's eyes widened with shock as he realized where his thoughts were going; suddenly there was no denying the fluttering feeling he got every time

"Ich-nii!"

Ichigo gave a start of surprise at the sound of Yuzu's voice.

"Y-yeah, come'n."

The next few weeks past uneventfully other than a brief argument about who would sleep in Ichigo's bed (Toushirou had protested that as a guest he should not put Ichigo out of his own bed, Ichigo had told him to shut up and go to sleep), the usually issue about titles, and of course that growing sensation Ichigo got every time he looked at the young captain.

For the most part Toushirou took advantage of his enforced rest and sleep for the better part of the month. But by the time the seconded month came the young captain was beginning to feel better and also very restless.

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry about the crappy ending of this chapter, hopefully the next one will be better. I also have a feeling that the characters are going to begin to lose their personalities, I will try my best to not let that happen, but it probably will. I have already started on the third chapter but with school starting I have no idea when I will be getting chances to write or update but I promise I will take any chance I get. Last but not least, Thank you, thank you, thank you for all of the reviews and a very happy new year!


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmares

Toushirou sat on the roof of Ichigo's house watching the sun sink beneath the trees. So far Ichigo either hadn't noticed he was missing or hadn't found him, giving Toushirou an opportunity to be alone with his thoughts.

He had almost completely recovered from his illness and would have to go back to the Soul Society soon. Toushirou sighed, truth be told he didn't really want to go back, going back meant struggling to solve everyone else's problems but his own. Being away from Momo and Rangiku had made him realize just how emotionally scared he was form the winter war and now all he really wanted to do was deal with them.

Guilt began seeping through as he realized just how selfish that thought was.

_Momo and Rangiku have been through more than I could ever imagine, the least I can do is give them some support. _

Something wet rolled down his cheek and he looked up at the darkening sky only to find it free of clouds.

_Seriously? I'm freaking crying? How childish. _But for some reason he couldn't stop the silent tears.

It was because of the nightmares he had started having, nightmares where he ran and ran and ran, desperately trying to find Momo and Rangiku only to find them dead when he got there, then he turned and came face to face to with a smiling, blood covered Azien but the sword that went through him wasn't Azien's, it was Momo's.

Toushirou had had this nightmare every single night since he started getting a decent amount of sleep and the dream was destroying him from the inside out. Apart of himself wanted to tell someone, to tell Ichigo.

Over the past month the young captain had come to like the strawberry a lot, more than a lot. But he was afraid to tell him, afraid that Ichigo would see him as weak and childish.

The small boy pulled his knees to his chest; he could feel himself begin to come undone.

"Toushirou?"

Toushirou felt Ichigo place his hand on his shoulder.

"What are you doing out here? It's cold."

Touhirou didn't answerer; his voice just didn't seem to work. Ichigo came and knelt in front of him and his eyes widen at the sight of Touhirou's tear streaked face.

"Eh? Toushirou? Toushirou, what's wrong?"

Hurriedly Toushriou wiped his face on his arm and stood up.

"N-nothing, everything's fine, I just . . ." He broke off not sure what to say and then gave up and turned to go but Ichigo quickly caught his wrist.

"Nothing my ass, something's bothering you and it's been bothering you for awhile."

Toushirou didn't reply, he could think of nothing to say. He had thought that he had managed to hide his growing turmoil from the strawberry.

When Ichigo saw that the young captain wasn't going to say anything he deiced to continue.

"Come on Toushirou, whatever's bugging you is tearing you apart, hell you haven't even told me to call you 'Captain Hitsugaya!'"

The boy hesitated for a few seconds, his mind was screaming at him not to open himself up, that he could handle this problem on his own, and that he didn't need anyone.

But his heart wanted to turn around and spill out his every last pathetic problem to this seemingly sympathetic person.

_**Let me give you a piece of advice, little one, **_said Hyorinmaru, sensing his master's iner conflict, _**Your calm, cool exterior is good for Captain Hitsugaya, but not so good for Toushirou Hitsugaya, everyone needs someone and its ok to listen to your heart every once and awhile.**_

Toushirou could feel himself beginning to shake not sure what to do or even what he wanted to do.

"Hey, take it easy, alright? If you don't want to talk then I get it, just don't let it go to long."

Ichigo let go of the small wrist and started to head back off the roof. Toushirou watched him go and then the words flew form his lips before he could stop them.

"It's my fault."

Ichigo froze and turned back to look at the boy he had come to love.

"What is?"

"Everything, I should have seen this was going to happen, I should have stopped him before any of this ever started, I should have protected them!"

Ichigo stared at him "How the hell is any of this your fault?!?! Toushriou, you couldn't have possible known!"

"Yes I should have! There were signs and I missed them"

"What the hell are you talking about?! What signs?! Form what I heard no one ever even suspected! Azien played us all!"

"It doesn't matter! I still should have known! I should have protected them and I failed, I failed them both, I'm weak!"

"Toushirou . . ."

Ichigo sighed, this was getting them no where, he needed a new approach, otherwise Toushirou would continue down this self destructive path until . . . _No! It's not gonna happen, I won't let it! _

"Look, why don't we go inside and figure this out there, alright?"

After a few seconds Toushirou nodded and followed Ichigo down through the window.

Once they where back inside Ichigo's room the two sat on the bed.

"Now let me get this straight," Ichigo began "You think that because you didn't see Azien for the treacherous bastard that his is, which no one else saw, that all of this is your fault and that because Rangiku and Momo got hurt that you're a failure, right?"

Toushirou nodded.

Ichigo gazed at him thoughtful, as much as he wanted to comfort the small boy he had a feeling that right now that was not what he needed. Instead Ichigo laid a hand on Toushirou's forehead.

"Your fever's mostly gone."

Confused by the remark, Toushirou opened his mouth to ask what he meant, but Ichigo stood and pulled him up.

Toushirou didn't even have time to register what Ichigo was doing until he found himself down in the underground training room at Urahara's.

"Why have we come here, Kurosaki?"

"We're here so that you can get stronger."

Toushirou's eyes widen in surprise at Ichigo's words.

"I know what it like to be unable to protect the people you care about, but you just have to get stronger."

Toushirou's and Ichigo's eyes met and Toushirou nodded then took out a soul candy and separated from his giga while Ichigo separated from his body using his soul pass.

_One day Toushirou you're going to need my comfort more then you need this. _

The two Soul Reapers took their stances, feet sifting towards each other before they leaped into action.

_And on that day, when your nightmares and fears can't be chased away by the promise of strength, I swear to you I will be there 'cuz I'm not gonna leave you, not now, not ever! You may not see that now, you've been hurt to many times, but someday you will. _

* * *

Authors note: phew! Chapter three done! I apologize to all of you who wanted some kind of comfort scene between Ichigo and Toushirou, to be honest I wanted to do one myself, but I really couldn't see Ichigo doing that in this situation or Toushirou wanting it. But don't worry, I will find away to do those as soon I get up the nerve to (sweat drop). Anyway, my other apology is about the uncharacteristic Touhirou, but I have always imagined his as extremely sensitive and kinda fragile beneath his cold out look, know what I mean? (Another sweat drop). Now that that's over with I have started on chapter 4 but have no idea when it will be done. Thank you to all who have review, and those who haven't please, please, please do! Also I don't not own Bleach


	4. Chapter 4: overworked again

Toushirou collapsed; he was breathing heavily and feeling sick again. His body literal refused to move and his cloths where soaked with sweat. The young captain closed his eyes in exhaustion as his body began trembling.

"Toushirou!"

Ichigo ran to the small figure lying on the training ground floor and quickly knelt beside him, cursing himself for not keeping a closer eye on the boy's condition.

They had been training for over twelve hours now and given Toushirou recent illness it really should have been more like one. Ichigo ran his hand through the soft, wet, silver locks of hair, Toushirou had his eyes closed and was still shaking, Ichigo wasn't even sure is he was conscious or not.

"Toushirou," the strawberry said again only quieter, "I'm sorry Toushirou, I should've paid more attention."

"That's Captain Hitsugaya, baka, it's not your fault." The young captain mumbled in a voice that was nearly incoherent with exhaustion. Ichigo smiled _well at least he's somewhat back to normal_.

Ichigo gently slipped Hyorinmaru back into his sheath and then just as gently he lifted Toushirou up bridal style, cradling him against his chest.

"Put . . . down . . . can . . . walk."

Toushirou murmured even as it was clear that he was falling asleep in Ichigo's arms. Ichigo chuckled and shook his head at the boy's stubbornness.

"Go to sleep Toushirou, you've earned it."

"Captain Hitsu . . ."

The words drifted off as the small, tired boy fell asleep in Ichigo's arms.

"Well, it looks like you two had a successful time."

Ichigo looked up to see Urahara standing a few feet away.

"Why don't the two of you sleep here to night? You both must be tired."

Ichigo gazed at the store owner suspiciously, knowing Urahara he probably had some other motive besides just being generous but at the moment Ichigo found himself to tired to try to figure out what it was.

"Alright, thanks Urahara."

Urahara lead Ichigo to a room that already had two futons laid out side by side.

"Well have a good night." Urahara told him as he left the room "Don't stay up to late!"

Ichigo let out a stream of curses as bush began creeping up his face, he was about to turn around and kill the not so innocent shop owner but he was already gone.

Shaking his head with disgust Ichigo gently laid the sleeping captain down on one of the futons, tucked him in and then went to turn of the lights before lying down and pulling the covers over his head.

* * *

Ichigo awoke to the sound of someone tossing and turning restlessly.

"No . . . my fault . . ." Toushriou whimpered pathetically, his hands tightening into a death grip on the covers.

Quickly Ichigo crawled over to the small boy's side and leaned over him, shaking him by the shoulders.

"Toushiou! Wake up! Toushirou!"

It took several tries but he finally managed to rouse the captain. The aqua eyes opened and were unfocused as he gazed around, finally he seemed to see Ichigo, bending over him, face filled with concern.

"Ichigo . . ."

"Hey, you were having a nightmare." The aqua eyes filled with despair.

"Wanna talk about it?"

For a few seconds he just looked at Ichigo before moving to the edge of the futon, indicating to Ichigo that he could lie down. Ichigo did so, more than a little surprised at the move.

Toushirou curled up against him, burying his face into Ichigo chest.

"Toushirou, what is it? This isn't like you, not that I mind, but . . ."

"I'm sorry, I just . . . It's killing me." Toushirou told him in a muffled voice.

Instinctively Ichigo put his arms around Toushirou, feeling rather awkward and unsure of what to do. His heart was thumping in his chest and his cheeks where bright red.

"What is?" he asked as his hands rubbed the smaller boy's back.

"The dreams! I've had them every night, it's always the same." Toushirou's voice broke at the end of the sentence.

Dream? About what?"

"Aizen and my failure to protect Momo and Rangiku, what else!"

That was all Ichigo needed to know, he could fill in the blanks or at the very least get a pretty good idea of what the nightmares where about.

"Toushirou, um, well, do you, I mean, do ?" the words came out in a rush and Ichigo felt his cheeks grow even hotter with embarrassment.

"What did you say?" Toushirou asked as he brought his head up, trying to see Ichigo's face in the near total darkness.

"I, um, asked if you wanted me to stay with you tonight."

Ichigo mumbled and prepared himself for the inevitable rejection.

There was an unbearably long pause and then

"Yes"

Elation went through the strawberry at the sound of that word "R-really?"

"Yes"

A smile slowly spread across Ichigo's face.

"But don't get the wrong idea; I don't need your protection be it from dreams or anything else for that matter!"

"Course not Toushirou."

"And that's Captain Hitsugaya!"

"Yeah, yeah, I thought you'd given up on that."

Ichigo heard a growl,

"I've changed my mind; you can go sleep in your own bed."

"I take it back!" Ichigo told him hastily

"Hmp" was the only response he got but Toushirou didn't enforce his threat and soon fell back asleep, still curled up against Ichigo.

"Goodnight, Captain Hitsugaya." Ichigo whispered in his ear before falling asleep as well.

* * *

Toushirou awoke to find himself extremely comfortable and warm. He closed his eyes again, and was on the verge of going back to sleep when he felt something or someone shift next to him. Immediately his eyes flew open, but the events of yesterday and last night slowly came back into his sleep fogged brain.

He relaxed back into Ichigo's arms again, deciding that as for now he wouldn't analyze what this meant and just enjoy the moment.

Toushirou hand began to fall asleep again when he felt Ichigo start shifting around restlessly before waking up.

The strawberry opened his eyes and blinked a few times, he tried to lift his arms to rub the sleep from his eyes only to find that one of his arms was trapped under a small body. The strawberry sat upright so suddenly that he forced poor Toushirou up with him.

Their eyes meet, and Ichigo saw the look in the young captain's eyes, yeah they had a lot to talk about.

* * *

Author's note: I got them in to the same bed, wow, I'm amazed at my own bravery (has never written anything like this before). Well I don't have much to say about this chapter, other than please review and as always, thank you so much to those who have. Ok, now I have to go and start on the fifth chapter, bye!


	5. Chapter 5: Decisions and Discussions

Ichigo and Toushirou sat facing each other in the strawberry's room. After waking up to find themselves in a rather awkward position it had become clear that something's could not stay hidden anymore.

Taking a deep breath Ichigo decided that he had better start.

"Look, Toushirou," The captain decided not to comment on the name just this once, "I, um, I like you a lot and, um, well, ya see it not in a friend way, I mean it is but its, um, deeper like um . . ."

"You're infatuated with me." Toushirou said dryly, cutting of Ichigo's rambling.

"Um no, more like in love with you."

Ichigo watched the captain carefully; after all there could be no dough of his sincerity. Toushirou bowed his head unable to meet Ichigo's eyes. It wasn't that he didn't return Ichigo's feelings, he did or at least he thought he did, it was more that he didn't know how to express his feelings. His confusion over his feeling didn't help either.

"Kurosaki, I'm um, I'm not sure how to deal with this." He said, floundering for the right thing to say. Ichigo, unfortunately, took the young captain's words as a rejection.

"You don't like me that way."

"N-no, I just . . ."

"So you do like me that way"

"I do, or at least I think I do."

"You think!" Ichigo finally exploded

"It's not an 'I think' kinda question! Either you do or you don't! Which is it?!"

"I DO NOT KNOW!" Toushirou yelled, suddenly he stood and moved to sit on the window ledge, resting his head up against the cool glass, he wasn't prepared to handle this and Ichigo's shouting was not helping.

Ichigo cursed himself, realizing his mistake.

"Look, I'm sorry; I know you're just as confused, if not more, as I am.

Toushirou nodded and forced his very dry throat to work.

"It's Ok." He rasped

"So, what are we gonna do? What do you want to do?"

"I want to take it slow."

It took a few minutes for Ichigo to register what that had to mean.

"Y-you mean the you, that we . . ."

"I'm willing to try."

Elation seemed to bubble up inside Ichigo and suddenly he found himself in front of Toushioru.

_Don't think about it_ he told himself as he leaned forward and kissed Toushirou on the lips.

It was awkward and nether of them knew what to do having never kissed anyone before. There was some very clumsy tongue action and it took a few seconds before they figured out what to do with their noses but eventual they had the basic idea of it.

They broke apart with cheeks flushed from embarrassment.

"Um, well, that was interesting." Toushirou breathed as he an Ichigo started at each other.

"Yeah, but uh, not unpleasant, right?" Ichigo asked, feeling slightly breathless.

"No, not unpleasant." Came the equally breathless reply.

"So, uh, I guess we're both agreed that doing it again wouldn't be bad?" Ichigo began leaning forward once more.

A slight smile came over Toushirou's face.

"No it would not be, and you know what they say."

"No, what?"

The smile seemed to widen, "That practice makes perfect."

Toushirou moved forward slightly, closing the distance between them.

* * *

Ichigo and Toushirou lay in the grass with the tops of their heads just barley touching. Toushirou had been allowed to stay one more month, despite his illness being gone, to allow him to recuperate.

It had also been a month since they had kissed. To be honest their relationship was made up more of a companionable silence then talking about everything, they just didn't need to talk.

"Tomarrow I have to go back." Toushirou whispered, not really wanting to break the silence.

"Yeah."

Tosushirou halfway rolled over, craning his neck to look at his boyfriend, trying to see his face. The insecure part of him was terrified of losing Ichigo; he had never expected this to happen to him, to need someone in a way that was so different then his now broken relationship with Momo,

Oddly enough Toushirou had found it quite easy to talk to Ichigo and it had made him see just how much he needed someone he could really confide in. But now he had to leave, he had been away too long to began with.

"Hey, Toushirou."

"Yeah?"

"Don't work yourself to hard, alright? I mean as much as I enjoy your company I would hate to see you that sick again."

Toushirou laid back down with a small smirk.

"I will do my best, Ichigo, but I make no guaranties."

Ichigo chuckled softly and then took a deep breath, he had made a promise to himself, they had been dating for a month now and he was sure of his feelings. _Just say it, goddamit!_

"Toushirou, I love you."

Toushirou's eyes went wide and he quickly rolled over and propped himself up on his elbow.

"What?"

Ichigo quickly moved himself into the same position facing the captain.

"I love you."

Toushirou found himself floundering, he had only just gotten used to talking to Ichigo not to mentioning the kissing and the sleeping in the same bed. Panic over came him, frightened that his he did not respond that Ichigo would get the wrong idea.

"I . . ."

Ichigo smiled and placed a hand on his lips, he knew the panic the must be going through the small boy's mind.

"It's ok; I know you're not ready, so you don't have to say anything, not until you're ready."

Once again Toushirou was surprised by the depth of Ichigo's understanding. He crawled forward to where he was resting comfortably in Ichigo's arms.

"Thank you." He whispered.

Ichigo smiled, "Your welcome."

* * *

The next day the two of them stood facing each other waiting for the senkimon to open. Toushirou sighed as the door began to open, he squeezed Ichigo's hand, gave him one last look before turning and running through the gateway. They had said their goodbyes last night, and after all it wasn't really goodbye, more like see you soon.

* * *

Author's note: This story is going much faster than I expected! Oh well, I guess something bad will have to happen (hears evil chuckle in the background. Author shouts: "Oi! Shut up back there!" then throws shoe.) Anyway I'm going to try to drag out the story line a little bit more, I don't know how well it will go.

To Magician Girl Mirain: That is a good idea that you suggested in your last review but I don't think it will work in this fic, but I do think it would be a very interesting story all on its own, and if you don't have any problem with me using your idea I will definitely consider it for my next fic. Thanks for your great reviews.

That goes for everyone as well; I love all the reviews I get! So to all who haven't please review!


	6. Chapter 6: Time to go

Toushirou stepped out from the senkimon out onto sokyoku hill to find a small greeting party consisting of Rangiku and Ukitake waiting for him.

"Ah, Captain Hitsugaya, you're just in time."

"Just in time for what, Captain Ukitake?"

"A captain's meeting just started; if we hurry we can get there before missing too much."

"I see, then we should be on our way." The young captain nodded to Rangiku before following Ukitake to the captain's meeting.

Things where even worse then when he had left, the soul reapers where losing the war to Aizen and if something didn't tip the war in their favor soon then Toushirou feared that it would be over for all of them.

"Captain Hitsugaya it is good to have you back with us, I trust you are feeling better?" Head Captain Yamamoto asked as the two captains walked through the door into the conference room.

"Much better Head captain, thank you and I apologize for my long absence." Toushirou replied as he took his place between Kyoraku and Kurotsuchi.

Yamamoto gave a small nod acknowledging the young captain's apology.

"Now that we are all here let the captain's meeting commence."

_How? How did I get stuck with this mission?! _Toushirou asked himself as he left the meeting room.

_I only just got back! And besides this is Soi Fon's area of expertise, not mine! _

Normally he was not one to complain about the missions he was given but in this case he couldn't help but to feel a little indignant.

He had been given orders to infiltrate Aizen's fortress in Heccou Muddo, and while he was no where near as brash a those from the eleventh division, he was also not apart of the stealth force and was more used to attacking an enemy head on rather then sneaking around trying to get information.

The illogic of the Commander's choice had been seen not only by Toushirou but by most of the other captain's as well, hell even _Kenpachi_ said it was a stupid choice, but the commander would not be dissuaded from his choice.

_I can't even tell anyone where I'm going, I can't tell Ichigo. Then again maybe that's a good thing after all he would insist on going with me and he's about as bad as Kenpachi is when it comes to keeping his spiritual pressure under control. __But if I don't tell him and something happens . . ._

Toushirou shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts; it would do him no good to think those kinds of thoughts.

He had one week to prepare. He sighted, one week was a very short amount of time.

* * *

_Tomorrows the day,_ he thought to himself as he walked into the office. He sat down and began working on his paperwork. The day seemed to fly by, and as the sunset, he folded the letter he had just finished. He wrote the name of the intended on the top before tying it with a piece of string and placed in his desk. If he did die he trusted Rangiku to get the letter delivered as his last request.

He paused at the door and looked back over his shoulder at the now dark office.

"I'm sorry, goodbye." He whispered before leaving for what felt like the last time.

* * *

Toushirou stood before the senkimon once again only this time he was going someplace he would rather not go to do a job he was not suited to.

The first thing that hit him was the heat as he stepped through to the other side. Oh, how he hated the heat.

The young captain looked out across the desert to see Aizen's fortress in the distance.

_Why do I have the feeling that he already knows I'm here? _He wondered as he made his way towards the looming fortress as stealthily as he could.

As he reached the fortress his next problem was how to get inside undetected. His eyes scanned the building and spotted a window on the ground level. He crept over and carefully looked inside; the corridor appeared to be empty.

Without making a sound he pushed the window open and slipped inside. Toushirou could feel his heart racing; this had been to easy, way to easy.

Pushing aside his doubts he began to search for Aizen's spiritual pressure.

The spiritual pressure that he sensed was Aizen's lead him straight down the long corridor. As he came to the end of the hallway he slowly peered around the open door to see what looked like a throne room. Aizen was sitting like the pompous bastard that he was on the throne, around him where the numerous espadas and arroncars.

Toushirou felt his heart stop suddenly; Gin was no where in sight. He spun around only to find it was too late, all he saw was that grin he so hated and then nothing.

Far away in Karakura Ichigo froze and turned to look up at the sky, there was a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach, _Toushirou . . ._

* * *

Lord Aizen's note:

Greeting pathetic humans, I lord Aizen, have over taken this fan fic and soon the world! If you bow to me now I may spare your worthless life later. MHAHAHAHAHAHA!

(zx14ninja walks into the room) Um, Aizen, what the hell are you doing on my computer?

(Aizen turns and glares angrily) It does not concern you, you worthless imbecile!

(zx14ninija smacks him over the head with a very, very large dictionary) It does when you're messing with my stories! Now get out or I will have Ichigo kill you!

(Aizen rubs aching head and cowers) yes sir (runs out of the room before more harm can come to him)

(zx14ninija mutters) I still might anyways.

Real Author's note:

Lord Aizen's note was my attempt at being funny so tell me if I did well or if I should never ever be funny again :). I hope Toushirou's capture wasn't to random for the story, I wasn't planning on doing it in this fic, but I really, really wanted to do one ASAP so here I go (although I suspect that Toushirou will kill me for it later *laughs nervously*). Thanks again to all who have reviewed!


	7. Chapter 7: Where are you?

Ichigo could feel his heart pounding in his chest, something horrible had happened to Toushirou, he just knew it. Grabbing Kon he quickly swallowed the pill and with out further ado leaped out the window with Kon shouting something about not telling him what was going on.

Ichigo flashed stepped the rest of the way to Urahara's and upon arrival burst into the shop.

"Urahara!"

The owner of the shop came out waving his fan as usual, smiling pleasantly.

"Ah, Ichigo! What brings you here in such a rush?"

"Is Toushirou in the Soul Society?!?"

Urahara waved his fan nonchalantly, ignoring the panic of the substitute soul reaper.

"I would assume so."

"Can you check?!?"

"I could but don't worry, he just got back, I doubt the soul society would send him on a mission so soon."

Ichigo forced himself to calm down, Urahara was right, and he was being stupid, Toushiou was fine, he was probably yelling at Rangiku, there was nothing to worry about. Even as he realized this Ichigo still couldn't shake the feeling that Toushirou was in trouble.

Toushirou slowly opened his eyes to find himself in a very dark, hot, small room. His arms where chained above his head and there was a collar around his neck and on top of that he had a splitting headache. His mind searched for his Hyorinumaru and made a weak connection which he quickly blocked, he would not allow Hyrorinumaru suffer with him.

* * *

_I think I'm in trouble _he thought as there came the sound of footsteps and then of the door being unlocked. Aizen and Gin stepped into the room.

"Welcome Hitsugaya-kun, I hope you will enjoy your stay here, I know I will." Aizen smiled cruelly at him and Toushirou felt the blood drain from his face.

Aizen began pacing around him, circling him like a predator circles its prey, all the while smiling.

"What the hell do you want Aizen?" Toushriou barked angrily, finally getting tired of the pacing.

"Temper"

Aizen warned in a falsely kind voice. He came to a stop in front of the young captain.

"The truth is I'm board and you are going to entertain me."

The smile widened and Toushirou's eyes narrowed angrily.

"We'll see about that." He snarled.

Aizen chuckled evilly, "Yes, yes we will."

Toushirou heard the crack of a whip and felt pain lance across his back again and again and again, all the while he glared at Aizen's smiling face.

By the time they left him alone not only was his back bleeding but the rest of him as well. He had several broken ribs and fingers. Despite the amount of pain he was in Toushirou felt a certain amount of pride in that he hadn't let the screams escape his lips. He closed his eyes with a fain filled sigh in an attempt to get some sleep his last thoughts was of Ichigo, the letter in his desk and that he probably would never get to say the words out loud to his beloved.

* * *

Ichigo lay awake staring up at the dark ceiling, it was one O' clock in the morning and he really should get some sleep but it just wouldn't come. For the past few nights Ichigo had been unable to get any sleep. He knew why of course, even with Urahara's reassurance he was still worried about Toushirou.

The strawberry finally gave up on getting any amount of sleep. He stood grabbed Kon and after extracting the pill, swallowed it before heading out.

He killed several hollows to try and get rid of the sickening feeling he had in the pit of his stomach but it didn't help calm his nerves at all.

Soon he gave up that as well and simply when to wait for Urahara's store to open so he could demand that this time he really checked that the young captain was in the Soul Society.

Ichigo woke at the sound of a door slamming, he rubbed his eyes, _must have fallen asleep_ he thought as he looked around.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing here?!"

The strawberry looked around to see Jinta standing with his hands on his hips, glaring at him. Ichigo pushed himself up and stretched.

"I'm here to see Urahara."

Jinta glowered at him before snorting.

"All right, I guess I can let an idiot like you in."

A vein popped on Ichigo's forehead.

"Who you calling an idiot." He hissed but otherwise ignored the comment.

Jinta laughed evilly but let the strawberry inside.

"Ichigo!" Urahara greeted. "This is a pleasant surprise, or at least it would be if it weren't your twelfth visit this week."

Ichigo blushed slightly at his words, "Yeah, well . . ." Ichigo struggled to find a good reason for his sudden frequent visits only to have the former twelfth division captain save him the trouble.

"It so happens that today I do have a message for you from Rangiku."

The strawberry's heart leapt to his throat as he took the note for Urahara and opened it.

* * *

"Oi! Lil' Captain, it's time for more fun!"

Toushirou felt something sharp and very, very hot poke his side. He let out a pain filled gasp as his eyes flew open to find Gin standing in front of him holding a hot poker in his hand.

The young captain glared at Gin but didn't respond to his taunts. Gin's smile widen "Ya know lil' captain, Captain Aizen's give'n me permission ta do whatever I please ta get ya ta scream."

Gin's cold hand came forward and caught Toushirou's chin in a vice like grip. He forced the young boys head up so that Toushirou had no choice but to look at that terrible smile. The smile widen at the look of defiance in the young captain's eyes.

Gin had always wanted to have a chance to break him. "Lets have some fun." He whispered in Toushirou's ear. In the end he screamed.

* * *

Captain Hitsugaya's note:

Due to the fact that zx14ninja is now facing certain death by the hands of me, Toushirou Histugaya, Captain of the tenth squad, I am afraid that she is temporally and soon to be permanently unavailable, thank you for your time and your reviews.

Yours truly,

Captain of the tenth division Toushirou Hitsugaya

Author who is soon to be dead note:

Toushirou: zx14ninja! Where the hell are you!

(zx14ninja places hand over mouth to prevent her breathing from being heard under the table)

Toushirou: I swear I'm going to kill you when I find you! How dare you torture me!

Zx14ninja: (sweat drop)

Toushiro: (leaves room in search of zx14ninja)

Zx14ninja: (comes out from under the table) I always knew that one day he would jump out of the T.V. and come to kill me, but I think I'm safe for now.

Toushirou: Oh, you do you?

Zx14ninja: (turns around very, very slowly) Uh, hi Toushi-C-captain Hitsugaya, so what brings . . .

Captain Hitsugaya's note continued:

Unfortunately zx14ninja is now frozen in a block of ice and cannot complete this Author's note. I apologize for this ridicules note and for wasting your time.

Yours truly,

Captain of the tenth division Toushirou Hitsugaya


	8. Chapter 8: Messages

Ichigo hurtled through the Seireitei, searching for a certain busty lieutenant. The note he had gotten had been incomplete at best, it had just said the Captain's missing, please come, Rangiku

He was going to kill her when he found her, why did she have to be so goddamn lacking in information?!? Couldn't she have at least given a few more details?!?

The strawberry finally reached the tenth division office where he sensed Rangiku was. Without so much as knocking he flung open the door and stormed inside to find Rangiku, for once, doing paperwork.

"Ichigo . . ." she began only to be cut off by Ichigo yelling "What do you mean Toushiou's missing?!?"

"Calm down Ichigo!" I'm not sure if he's missing yet or not, I just have a feeling." She told Ichigo in an attempt to calm him.

"Well if he's not missing then where the hell is he?!? And why did you send me the message?!?"

Rangiku sighed, she could tell that is was going to be a very long day.

* * *

_Ichigo, where are you? Do you know I'm gone yet? Do you know I'm here? If you do then don't come for me, I couldn't bear it for they got you as well. It's ok, really, I have no regrets except one, I regret not telling you that I love you, I regret leaving you alone. I'm sorry Ichigo, so sorry. _

Toushirou slowly opened his eyes to find Aizen was once again in front of him. His eyes meet Aizen's as he watched the smile on Aizen's face widen. A hand came forward and gently began stroking his face. Toushirou made no move to stop him.

"How pathetic, I expected better, but it was so easy to break you."

Aizens hand came by his mouth as the traitor spoke those words and Toushirou responded by biting that hand as hard as he could. He tasted blood as he clamped his teeth down and refused to let go. Aizen snarled and struggled to free his hand but the boy would just not let go.

Finally bashing Toushirou's head hard up against the wall, breaking his collar bone in the process, Aizen succeed in forcing him to let go. Toushirou let out a gasp and fell back against the wall, moaning in pain as he did so.

A hand suddenly wrapped around his throat, choking him, and Toushirou found himself being shoved up against the wall, further aggravating his broken bones. Aizens face was inches from his.

"You will learn respect for me boy."

Toushirou spat in his face, his eyes burning with defiance. Aizen squeezed his neck a little harder.

"Fine" he whispered, "More fun for me anyways."

Aizen released his hold on Toushirou's throat and walked out of the tiny cell.

Alone, Toushirou dragged himself to a corner and curled up trying to ignore the throbbing pain.

* * *

"Let me get this straight, Toushirou came back from my place was here for a week then suddenly was just gone."

Rangiku nodded as she watched Ichigo pace back and forth aggregately in front of her.

"None of the other captains seem concerned which makes me think that he's off on some kind of mission, but he's been gone for two weeks now."

"Damn it! Then what the hell are we gonna do? We don't even know where he's gone!"

Rangiku sighed, she knew he was right, but she didn't know how to fix the problem.

Suddenly the door of the tenth division office was thrown open and Renji came skidding to a halt in front of them.

"Rangiku!"

"Oi," Ichigo growled when Renji didn't seem to notice him.

"Oh, hi Ichigo." Ichigo eye's twitched slightly.

"What's wrong Renji?" Rangiku asked before Ichigo could start yelling.

"I just heard that Aizen sent some kinda message to the captains and lieutenants."

"A message?" Ichigo felt his stomach drop at Renji's words.

"It has something to do with Toushirou doesn't it?"

Renji turned to him, eyes wideing in surprise.

"Yeah, I think it does, but how did you . . ."

"Nevermind that! Just tell us when their planning on reading it!"

"Right now but, hey wait!"

Ichigo ignored the redhead as he ran out the door. He hadn't gone very far before he realized the he had know idea where he was going. The strawberry paused for a moment giving Rangiku and Renji time to catch up with him.

"This way you idiot." Renji smirked

"Shut up"

Renji lead them to the first division but instead of taking them to the captain's usual meeting room he lead them to what looked like the first division's office. Inside most of the captains and lieutenants had already gathered.

"Hey Renji, what's with the T.V.?" Ichigo asked, gesturing to the large T.V. like screen that all the occupants of the room seemed focused on.

"It's not a T.V. dumbass; it's a kind of communication device."

"Whatever! Just tell me why we're all looking at it!"

"If you had let me finish before fusing out like an idiot you would know that its not a written message!"

"You mean Aizen's gonna talk to us through that?!?!"

As if to answer Ichigo's question the screen suddenly came to like and Aizen's face came onto the screen.

"Greeting Soul Reapers."

"Aizen Sosuke, tell me, why have you wished to speak with us?" Yamamoto asked in a calm voice.

"I wanted to give you a bit of advice."

"Advice? What advice could a traitor like you have for us?" Soi Fon snarled.

"That if you truly wish to spy on me that you had best send a much better spy, your last one was rather pathetic."

The traitor stepped aside to revel a barely conscious, badly hurt, Toushirou.

Ichigo felt his world began to crumble at the sight of the young captain. He watched as Toushirou managed to raise his head and crack one eye open, the other was obscured by both a livid bruise and by the blood caked on top of it.

The small captain seemed to be having trouble focusing on them but for a few seconds Toushirou's eye found and locked onto Ichigo's before he went limp.

Aizen stepped back in front of the young captain.

"As you can see, Captain Hitsugaya is quite well care for."

"You bastard! Let him go!" Ichigo yelled, unable to keep silent any longer.

"Oh, I will, but only if you give me something in return."

And what would that be Aizen?" the head-captain asked.

"Kisuke Urahara."

* * *

Renji's note:

Um, hi, I don't know why the hell I have to write one of these things but Zx told me I had to or she would write that Rukia took over the world with a bunch of bunnies, so for all of our sanity, here goes nothing. Thanks for the reviews and stuff and um, yeah.

Renji

The very evil author's note:

Zx14ninja: Are you done Renji?

Renji: Yeah shorty, I'm done.

Zx14ninja: (splutters) S-shortey?!? How dare you!

Renji: What? It's true. You're like what 5'2?

Zx14ninja: So?!?!? At least I'm not as short as (voice drops to a whisper) you-know-who.

Voldemort: (walks in to the room) Did someone call for me, the dark lord, otherwise known as you-know-who?

(Renji and Zx14ninja turn to stare at him)

Renji: Alright, who invited the bald, freaky guy?


	9. Chapter 9 : Wait for me

Ichigo sat in the dark tenth division office, feeling despair eating him. There was simply no way that the Soul Society would hand over Urahara. For starters it was doubtful they could even catch him in order to hand him over to Aizen and then of course there was the problem of that by handing over Urahara the soul society spelled certain doom for itself.

Urahara held all the knowledge of the Hogyoku, if Aizen had him then he could potentially awaken the Hogyoku earlier then expected. Even though Ichigo knew all of this and he knew giving over Urahara was not an option he still couldn't help but to almost wish it was. All he wanted was for Toushirou to be home, safe and in his arms.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me about this mission?" he whispered, burying his head in his hands. As he did so he realized he was sitting as his boyfriend's desk, where he spent most of his time.

Acting on impulse he yanked open the drawer and looked inside. It was filled mostly with blank pieces of paper, brushes, ink and a letter addressed to him.

For a few seconds Ichigo simply stared at the piece of paper before picking it up with trembling fingers. His hand where shaking so hard that he could barely het the letter untied to read, after a few minutes he finally managed to get it open.

The letter was extremely short; in fact it was only three words,

'I love you'

"Yeah, I know you do" he whispered as he stared at the three words, it was then that he knew that he had intended to leave Toushirou in that god awful place with that bastard. Permission be damned, he was Ichigo Kurosaki! Since when did he ask permission?! Especially when it came to saving someone he cared about!

He stood and left the office to gather up some help, he couldn't do this alone after all.

_Wait for me Toushirou, I'm coming! _

* * *

"Are you really that stupid?" Toushirou asked in a horse but amused voice.

"Do you really think that the Soul Society will trade Kisuke Urahara for me?! And even if they did, do you really think Urahara will let them?!"

Aizen grabbed the boy by the hair and kneed him the stomach, causing Toushirou to cough up blood and moan in pain as the motion jostled his broken collar bone.

"You underestimate your value Hitsugaya-kun, and besides if they don't go for the deal I will just have to find another way to get my hands on that damn scientist, it makes no difference either way, I just wanted to give you a chance at freedom." Aizen hissed in his ear.

"Yeah . . . right . . . you . . . suck . . . at . . . lying." Toushirou replied in between deep, painful gulps of air.

Aizen through him roughly up against the wall and Toushirou left a splash of blood on the wall where he hit.

"You still haven't learned respect, well no matter, you had better hope I'm right, otherwise you are going to be here a very, very long time." Aizen turned on his heels and practically waltzed out of the room.

The door closed with a bang and Toushirou heard the lock click into place, leaving him in utter darkness once more.

_Don't do anything rash Ichigo!_

* * *

Slowly he allowed himself to fall over onto his side and curled up in the suffocating heat.

Rangiku, Renji, Rukia, Ikkau and Yumichika all stood staring at Ichigo like he had grown an extra head.

"Let me get this straight" Ikkau began slowly, "you want us to go against our superiors by breaking into Hecco Mundo on a possible suicide mission to save Captain Hitsugaya."

"Um, yeah, that pretty much sums it up."

"That's crazy! Hm, I like it! You can count me in!"

"And me as well" Yumichika added

Renji shrugged his shoulders "Why not? We've done this once before, we can do it again, I'm in"

Rukia sighed and shook her head. "Well someone has to go along to make sure you idiots don't get yourselves killed, so I guess I have to go to."

Ichigo glared at her for a second before he smiled in gratitude and then he turned to the only person who hadn't spoken.

Rangiku raised an eyebrow, "Do you really have to ask? Come on Ichigo, you know I'll do anything to save him."

"Yeah, thanks everyone."

"Don't thank me; I'm just coming for the fights." Ikkau told him and Yumichika nodded.

Ichigo shrugged, "Well thanks anyway."

"Now that that's out of the way, don't you think we should begin our preparations?" said Rukia, causing the men to look at her.

"Preparations? For what?" Renji asked, looking dumbfounded.

"You dummy, preparations for going to Hecco Mundo, duh, what did you think I was talking about?"

"Oh, right"

Rukia rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Rukia's right, we can't just go charging in there. Lets meet back here at nightfall, we'll go to Urahara's and have him open the portal to Hecco Mundo from there" Rangiku told them. The others nodded in agreement and dispersed to prepare themselves for the rescue mission.

* * *

"Got bad news fer ya, Lil' Captain." Gin kicked Toushirou hard in the stomach, causing the young captain to cough yet more blood onto the already blood soaked ground.

Toushirou was utterly exhausted; he had been unable to sleep because of the pain and constant torture. His voice had finally given out and everything was one big pain filled blur.

Gin smiled when he saw that Toushirou wasn't going to or even able to respond.

"Yamamoto turned down the offer, guess you're stuck here with us." Gin's smile widened as Toushirou closed his eyes in despair.

"Ah, now don't look so sad Lil' Captain, we'll take good care of ya."

Toushirou suppressed a shudder at Gin's words, because he knew that they would do this again and again and again and when he was on the verge of finally being free they would pull him back and start this sick, twisted game all over again.

* * *

Byakuya's Note:

Zx14ninja wishes for me to tell the readers of this fanfiction that she appreciates your reviews and your support.

Thank you for your time,

Captain of the sixth division, Byakuya Kuchiki

Author's note

Zx14ninja: Really?! That all you wrote?! Come on Byakuya! You can do better than that!

Byakuya: I fail to the importance or relevance of me writing a note for you, I have take no part in this story and do not see why I should care.

Zx14ninja: Ichigo's right, you are a spoil sport; can't you at least pretend to care?

Byakuya: I do not see the point of doing so.

Zx14ninja: Because if you don't I will write a scene featuring you passing out drunk in the middle of the Seireitei.

Byakuya: You are threatening me?

Zx14ninja: Yup. By the way did I mention that you would also be naked in this scene?

Byakuya: Scatter Senbonzakura

Zx14ninja: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! (now running for her life) I TAKE IT BACK! I TAKE IT BACK!

Note to self and advice for readers:

When trying to blackmail certain captains make sure to hide their Zanpakuto's first, otherwise you could end up like me, in the hospital with thousands of tiny cuts.


	10. Chapter 10: Rescue

Ok, I know I probably should have put this at the beginning but I honestly didn't know I was going to have her in this fic.

For all that have read up to at least chapter 290 you will probably be ok but for all who haven't go to , they have a bunch of manga's there that you can read, and its free!

Anyway my spoiler is that I put in Nel, again sorry I didn't put the warning at the beginning, please don't hurt me!

Now on with the story!

* * *

Six figures met at Sokyoku hill as darkness fell over the Soul Society.

"Ready?" Rangiku whispered and the other five nodded. Rangiku quickly preformed the kido spell to open the doorway and the six of them hurriedly crossed over to Karakura

Urahara was waiting for them; he already had the next gateway to Hecco Mundo set up.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry about Toushirou." The shop keeper apologized to the strawberry.

Ichigo shook his head "Nah, don't worry about it, trading you was never an option, and besides, we're going to get him out of there."

Urahara nodded and opened the portal "Good luck everyone."

The group ran through the opening. _Hold on just a little bit longer Toushirou._

* * *

"It looks like you're important to the Soul Society after all."

Toushirou lifted his head weakly and gazed at Aizen dully.

"It appears that a few of your friends have come to rescue you."

_No . . . Ichigo . . . you idiot!_

"Of course none of them will survive, so I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you."

Toushirou didn't respond, he simply didn't have the will or the energy to do so.

"Hm, finally quieted down I see, well I'll leave you alone with thoughts, I have guests to entertain."

Toushirou watched as Aizen left the room, dread filling up his heart.

_Ichigo, oh, Ichigo, please, don't die! _

* * *

Ichigo gazed around the huge desert, he really hated this place. He sighted and turned to face the fortress, his eyes narrowing as he looked at it.

_I'm going to make you pay Aizen. _

They set off, not bothering to hide themselves, there was no point, Aizen probably already knew they were here.

Aizen let them reach the walls before sending any arrancars or espadas to challenge them.

"Banki!" Ichigo shouted "Tensa Zangetsu!" He was about to engage one of the arrancars only to have Renji jump in front of him.

"Renji, what the hell?!?!"

"You go after Captain Hitsugaya, we'll take care of these guys!"

Ichigo's eyes widen in surprise.

"You sure?"

"Yes, now go!"

Ichigo nodded, "Thanks."

He flashed stepped past them and reached the walls.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

The wall crumbled and Ichigo ran inside to find a long corridor. Suddenly he sensed someone behind him and he turned in time to block the sword of a green haired espada.

"Nel!"

Nel didn't respond only pointed her sword at his throat.

"You can't come this way."

* * *

Toushirou's eyes fluttered open, he could sense Ichigo. He had to be close. There came the sounded of swords clashing close to his cell door.

* * *

"Damn it Nel!" Ichigo shouted in frustration, Nel had pushed him all the way to this dead end that. She wouldn't listen to him and forcing him to fight.

Nel stopped suddenly, and lowering her sword. Ichigo let out a sigh of relief, he really didn't want to fight her, and even though she was an espada she was still his friend.

"What are you waiting for Ichigo? The one you seek is in there." Nel nodded to a door Ichigo hadn't noticed.

Ichigo's eyes widened "You mean . . ."

Nel nodded and smiled at him, sheathing her sword. Ichigo didn't need further prompting. He ran to the door and cursed at how thick it was.

"Toushirou! If you can hear me, move away from the door!"

Ichigo took a few steps back, "Getsuga Tensho!"

The door broke apart and Ichigo didn't waste any time in running into the small, hot room.

Something moved in the corner of the room, Toushirou weakly raised his head up.

"Ichi . . .go?"

Hurridly Ichigo went to kneel beside him. "Toushirou, oh Toushirou . . ."

Ichgio wraped his arms as gently as he could around Toushirou's trembling, broken body.

"Baka . . . shouldn't . . . have . . . come . . ." the broken captain whispered and then broke off in a fit of coughing.

"Toushirou! Damn it . . ." the strawberry cursed as Toushirou coughed up blood.

"Ichigo we must go."

He looked up to see Nel still standing there, he nodded and quickly cut the chain's that bound Toushirou's wrists and hooked him to the wall. Gathering the small boy up in his arms Ichigo turned back to Nel.

"Does this wall lead to the outside?"

Nel nodded. "Alright then, Getsuga Tensho!"

He ran through the opening he had just created and looked back to see Nel hesitating to follow him.

"Come on! You can't stay here right?"

The now former espada knew he was right and she followed behind him.

* * *

Aizen watched as Ichigo and Nel raced back to their companions.

"Ya gonna stop em?" Gin asked

No, it doesn't matter on way or another" Aizen said with a slight smile.

"What about Nel?"

"She knows nothing of consequence."

"Still it's a shame ta lose our favorite pet."

"Don't worry Gin, soon enough Toushirou along with the rest of the Soul Society with be under our control."

* * *

Ichigo's note

While I'm happy to have Toushirou back I must admit that this is a rather boring chapter, so sorry guys, don't know what Zx was think'n. Anyway I'm supposed to tell you thanks for the reviews and stuff, so thanks, but why I have to tell and she doesn't just tell you guys herself is beyond me.

* * *

Author's note

Zx14ninja: Oh come on Ichigo it wasn't that bad!

Ichigo: Yeah it was! I just magically rushed in there saved Toushirou and Aizen didn't even care! It was pathetic!

Zx14ninja: Shut up! I'm not good at dragging things out or at writing battle scenes!

Ichigo: That's no excuse!

Zx14ninja: Fine! If that's how you're going to be I guess I will just have both you and Toushirou captured by Aizen! Then you can watch Toushirou suffer! (Storms out of the room)

Ichigo: Zx wait! I take it back! The chapter was great!

Zx14ninja: (from other room) Nope! It's to late now; you have sealed your lover's fate, if only you had kept you big mouth shut.

Ichigo: NOOOOO! (gets down on hands and knees) Please, I'm begging you! Don't hurt Toushirou!

Zx14ninja: Well, I suppose if you're going to beg . . .

Ichigo: Yes! Oh wonderful Goddess of this fanfic thank you, thank you, thank you!

Zx14ninja: Ok, now you're laying it on a bit too thick.


	11. Chapter 11 Return

Renji dogged a blow from the arrancar he was fighting. The lieutenant was breathing heavily and his left arm was dripping with blood hanging uselessly at his side. The others weren't much better off he noted as he glanced around.

_Come on Ichigo! We can't keep this up for much longer!_

Just then he felt the familiar spiritual pressure of not only Ichigo but of Nel's as well. Nel sliced through one of the arrancars as they reach the soul reapers.

"Finally! Let's get out of here!" Renji shouted

Rangiku and Rukia were about to begin the kido spell that would open the portal but Nel beat them to it by simply cutting the air with her sword to open the portal.

"GO!" she shouted and none of soul reapers wasted anymore time. Ichigo and Toushirou went last, as he ran through Ichigo grabbed hold of Nel's arm and pulled her through with him.

"What was that for Ichigo?"

"Just making sure you came with us that's all."

Nel smiled "I see, thank you."

"Don't mention it."

They step into Urahara's underground training room. The moment the two did Ichigo turned his full attention to the captain in his arms. He gently rearranged Toushirou in his arms in a way that Ichigo hoped would cause him the least amount of pain.

The young captain really was a mess, he had a broken collar bone, broken fingers and ribs, cuts, burses, and burns covered his small frame and his back literally had strips of skin hanging off of him from the amount of whipping he had taken. That was just the start of the injures he had sustained.

Slowly Ichigo lowered him to the ground with the boy's head resting in his lap.

"Urahara get Orihime . . ."

"Already here Ichigo!" Orihime called as she pushed through the group of soul reapers to him and knelt beside him. The orange shield formed over Toushirou who had long ago fallen unconscious.

Nel came and stood next to Ichigo pulling the other sword the he hadn't noticed she had from her back. Ichigo recognized it immediately as Hyorinmaru. Up until this point he had completely forgot about Toushirous sword until now. Nel laid the sword in its seath next to Toushirou.

Ichigo gave her a look of graduated and Nel nodded in return. Turning back the Toushirou Ichigo sighed softly; his next job was to put the small boy back together.

* * *

The first thing Toushirou noticed when he awoke was that he was laying on something very soft and comfortable. He opened his eyes and then sat up straight suddenly, or at least, tried to. His entire body ached and protested at the movement.

"Ahh!" he moaned

"Don't move."

Toushirou felt a hand gently push him down and looked up to see Ichigo's concerned eyes. Toushirou began to trembling, he didn't understand, everything was one pain filled, confused blur. Panic seized him and his breaths quicken as he began hyperventilating.

Seeing this Ichigo quickly sat down on the edge of the bed and wrapped Toushirou in his arms.

Toushirou, still hyperventilating, buried his face into Ichigo's chest; trembling banged hands came up to clutch Ichigo's cloths.

"Shh shh, it's ok, you're ok, you're safe, I'm here, breath Toushirou . . ." Ichigo contuied on like this while gently rubbing the young captian's back soothingly. Finally Toushirou's breathed returned to normal but he continued to shake.

"I-Ichigo" he whispered, voice horse from screaming.

"I'm here Toushirou, just take it easy, alright? Everything is going to be ok."

"O-ok"

Ichigo frowned slightly, Toushirou sounded utterly helpless and defenseless. _Aizen you bastard! I swear I will kill you for hurting him like this. _

"Toushirou, I need to go tell Captian Uohana that you're awake, ok?"

He felt Toushirou nod slightly but did not release his hold on Ichigo.

"You're going to have to let go of me baby." Ichgio told him gently as he reached down to break Toushirou's hold.

"N-no, don't leave me, don't leave me!"

He sobbed pathetically; his body shaking even harder, Ichigo reached around and pulled the blanket up around Toushirou's shoulders.

"It's ok, I'll stay, I won't leave you, I'm here, oh Toushirou . . ."

Ichigo looked up at the sound of foot steps and Uohana entered the room.

She paused for a moment in surprise at the position of the two soul reapers and the possessive look on Ichigo's face. It didn't take much for her to figure out what was going on between them. Uohana quickly forced herself back to the problem at hand, which was calming down a very hysteric Captain Hitsugaya. The fourth division captain sat down on the edge of the bed very slowly.

"He just woke up." Ichigo whispered "I was going to go get you but he didn't want me to leave."

Uohana nodded "Kurosaki you are of the age to live on your own correct?"

"Uh, yeah, why?"

"If you would be willing I would like to have you move to a place of your own and to take Captain Hitsugaya with you back to the world of the living, Lieutenant Matsumoto has already agreed to pay for the home and Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai have already picked a suitable place."

"Of course I will but why . . ."

"Because I do not believe it is safe for Captain Hitsugaya to be in the Soul Society at the moment."

Ichigo's eye's widened in surprise.

"Captain Hitsugaya should not have been sent on the mission that led to his capture, therefore I feel that it is necessary to remove him before more harm is attempted."

Ichigo's nodded, eyes darkening at the thought of more harm coming to his baby, and looked down at Toushriou. The poor boy had exhausted himself and was now sleeping in Ichigo's arms.

_I will do anything to protect you._

"When do we leave?"

"Tonight, all of your possessions have been moved and your family has been informed."

Ichigo nodded again and tighten his grip around Toushirou's small frame.

* * *

Kenpachi's note:

I'm only written this stupid note for one reason, to see if anyone wants to fight! Forget the stupid reviews, why don't all of you readers come and entertain me for awhile. If you all come at me at once then I might have a little bit of fun! So what do you say? Wanna fight?!?!?!

A very exasperated author's note:

Zx14ninja: What the hell Kenpachi?!?! You were supposed to tell the readers to review and instead you tell them not to!

Kenpachi: So? I could care less if they reviewed for your stupid, sappy fanfic; all I care about is a good fight!

Zx14ninja: Ug! Is that all you ever think about?!?!?!

Kenpachi: No, I think about taking naps in the afternoon.

Zx14ninja: (sarcastically) Oh, well I'm so glad you have your priorities sorted out. You know what you need Kenny, you need a hobby.

Kenpachi: What kind of hobby?

Zx14ninja: I don't know, go draw a picture of a butterfly or something, just leave my readers alone. (Walks out of the room)

Hours later, Zx14ninja walks back into the room

Zx14ninja: OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO KENPACHI!!!!!

Kenpachi: I decided to draw a picture of a butterfly. But I could find any ink or paper.

Zx14ninja: SO YOU USED BLOOD AND THE WALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kenpachi: Of course! I think I might have taken a liking to this new hobby of yours, thanks Zx! (leaves room)

Zx14ninja: (staring at the wall) well at least it actually a really pretty butterfly, who knew Kenpachi could draw? (Leaves room) But I wonder whose blood he used. (Suddenly trips over someone) Oh, hi Ichigo! Er what happened to you?

Ichigo: Ow, you have to ask?!?!?!


	12. Chapter 12 Broken Pieces

The strawberry was shocked to find that Rukia did have hood taste when it came to houses. The home was the right size for two and not too old but not brand new either. He smiled to himself, Toushirou would love it when he finally became lucid enough to look around, at the moment the young captain was heavily drugged to keep him from feeling any thing during the move here.

He heard a soft moan form the bed room and took a bowl of soup into the room where the young captain was walking up.

As Ichigo walked in he saw Toushirou open his eyes and blink confusedly.

_Poor baby, you must be so confused, one minute you're in the hands of that bastard, the next you're at the fourth division and now you're here, no wonder you're not acting like your self._

Ichigo sat down on the edge of the bed; he could tell that the drugs were still affecting the small boy because he seemed to be unable to focuses.

Gently as he could Ichigo ran his hand through Toushirou's soft silver hair and began stroking the silky locks. Toushirou closed his eyes in contentment.

_He's too thin_, Ichigo thought and not for the first time, Toushirou weighed a little less then half of his original weight of around sixty-two pounds. His face was gaunt like a skeleton and the rest of him was no better.

"Toushirou, hey, don't go back to sleep on me."

Ichigo nudged him gently and Toushirou's eyes fluttered back open.

"You gotta eat for me, okay?"

Toushirou sighed but let Ichigo help him sit up. For the most part Toushirou was being kept in a partially lucid state with all the drugs he was on, while it kept him still so that his wounds could heal and form feeling any pain, it also made him completely dependent on Ichigo.

Ichigo spoon fed him up until Toushirou simply refused to eat anymore. Glancing down at the bowl Ichigo sighed, the bowl was still half full. Ichigo stood and was going to take the bowl back to the kitchen when he heard a soft drug hazed voice

"Ichi?"

A smile came across Ichigo's face; Toushirou must be too tired to say his full name at the moment. He turned back to the young soul reaper.

"Yeah?"

"I wanted ta tell y' somethin' . . ." He trailed off with a look on his face that said that he was trying very hard to get his very befuddled brain to work.

Setting the bowl back down Ichigo moved the small boy over a bit and laid down next to him.

"What is it?"

Toushirou's nose and brow up with frustration as he tried to remember what is was that was so important to tell Ichigo.

"I . . . I don' remember, Ichi, I don' remember!"

Ichigo chuckled softly and pulled Toushirou onto his chest with the small boy's head tucked under his chin.

"That's alright baby, I'm sure it will come back to you later." He soothed.

"But it was 'mportan', very 'mportan'."

Ichigo hugged him a little tighter and buried his face into the silver hair.

"Go to sleep, I'm sure you'll think of it when you wake up, ok?"

Toushirou nodded tiredly and sifted slightly in Ichigo's arms. For a few minutes there was silence and Ichigo thought he had fallen asleep but the young captain soon spoke again.

"'m sorry Ichi." He whispered

"What the hell could you possibly have to be sorry about?"

"Fer bein' weak an' fer y' haven ta take care of me."

Suddenly Ichigo rolled over and Toushirou found himself lying on his back with Ichigo on top of him propped up on his elbows.

"Now listen to me, you are not weak, not by a long shot, hell, anyone would have been affected by what you've been through."

A few tears sparkled in Toushirou's eyes.

"As for me taking care you, Toushirou you're my boyfriend and I enjoy spending time with you and taking care of you, alright? So don't cry."

Ichigo gently thumbed away the tears in Toushirou's eyes and smiled at him comfortingly.

Toushirou's only answer was to close his eyes, his face graying with exhaustion The small boy was asleep in a few seconds and Ichigo slowly and quietly slipped over him and out of the bed.

Carrying the now very cold soup to the kitchen Ichigo's thoughts went back to the past few weeks. For the most part Toushirou had been in a drug induced sleep and when he was asleep the drugs befuddled and confused him. This often led to moments like the one that had just occurred in the bed room.

Those moments scared Ichigo almost as much as he enjoyed them. Toushirou was not one to cry and want to be cuddled.

_The Soul Society had better figure out what the hell is going on soon_ he thought and then his mind wandered back to the conversation that he had had with Nel not long after rescuing Toushirou.

"_The truth is Ichigo I don't think that I can tell you much of anything, after all if I could I doubt Aizen would have let me leave." She told him as they sat in Urahara's shop. _

"_Are you sure? Maybe he missed something."_

_Nel just shook her head._

"_Aizen doesn't make mistakes like that."_

Ichigo sighed, Aizen's planning something, getting Toushirou had been to damn easy which meant that either he didn't care or he knew that Toushirou's freedom wouldn't last long.

* * *

Toushirou weakly opened his eyes, his mind felt fuzzy and unable to hold a thought. Shaking is head in a pathetic attempt to clear his foggy brain, Toushirou's eyes then traveled around the room. He had no memory of how he had gotten here or how long he had been here, what he did remember was Ichigo.

Ichigo's almost constant presence helped to keep him calm even in the strange new setting.

Toushirou breathed in shakily and then pushed himself up wincing in pain as he did so. His fogged mind had decided to explore the new surroundings, never mind the pain of his healing body. The young captain staggered a crossed the room and caught the door frame for support; he leaned there for a few seconds, panting heavily.

He was about to venture further into the next room and had taken a few shaky steps only to run into something very solid, nearly knocking him over.

The something turned out to be Ichigo and he prevented the small captain form falling over. Toushirou looked up at him, blinking owlishly.

"You shouldn't be out of bed, so would you mind explaining to me why you are?" Ichigo scolded him gently while holding him up.

"I . . . wanted . . . wanted . . ." he let out a soft cry of frustration, why, oh why couldn't he hold a simple thought?!

Seeing his lovers distress Ichigo took action to rectify the situation by picking the small boy up and carrying him over to the couch.

After setting him there Ichigo chose as movie at random, knowing Toushirou would not be able to stay awake for much longer.

He returned to the couch and rearranged Toushirou's position so that his head was resting on Ichigo's lap.

"Comfy?"

Toushirou nodded slightly and Ichigo smiled and began stroking his hair absentmindedly as he stated up the movie.

In the end the young captain didn't make it much farther then the opening credits. One of his small hands was curled in Ichigo's large one as he drifted into a peaceful slumber nestled in Ichigo's arms.

Sadness and pain entered Ichigo's eyes as he watched him sleep. He hated seeing him like this, seeing the once proud, strong captain so broken and confused, it was enough to break his heart.

"Take it slow baby," he whispered softly into the small boy's ear "just take your time and we'll pick up the pieces together, alright? You won't be alone; I promise I will always be here for you."

"Baka" the tiny captain murmured without opening his eyes, Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise. "Toushirou! I thought you were asleep!"

"Obviously." Toushirou slowly opened his eyes; the drug haze was finally gone from the emerald orbs. He sat up and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's neck.

"I remember now" He whispered in Ichigo's ear "I wanted to tell you that I loved you."

Ichigo smiled and held him close "Yeah, I know, love you too."

* * *

Ikkau's note:

What the hell was that chapter about?!? I can't believe Zx wants me to write a note for such a sappy chapter! All it talked about was cuddling and lovey dovey type stuff! I think I'm going to be sick! But despite my disgusted at this chapter it would be rude of me not to thank you for the reviews, so thanks.

Authors note:

Zx14ninja: Ikkau, that wasn't very nice.

Ikkau: So? It's true.

Zx14ninja: Your lover liked it.

Ikkau: (Sputtering) Lover?! What lover?!? I don't have a lover!

Zx14ninja: Oh come on Ikkau, you and Yumichika are practically drooling over each other with your eyes full of lust.

Ikkau: WE DO NOT!

Zx14ninja: (raises an eyebrow) . . .

Ikkau: OK! Fine! Maybe we do! But is it really that obvious? Please don't tell my captain, I don't know what he would think . . .

Zx14ninja: (pats Ikkau on the head) don't worry chrome dome! Your secret safe with me! Besides Kenny's to busy with his new hobby to notice.

Ikkau: Chrome dome! Why you little . . . wait, what hobby?

Zx14ninja: Oh, Kenpachi took up drawing; see (points to the wall) isn't it pretty?

Ikkau: Um, is that a blood?

Zx14ninja: no it's a butterfly, honestly, why would you paint blood using blood? That makes no sense!

Ikkau: But painting a pictures using blood does? Never mind, I think I'm just going to go find Yumichika and a nice privet closet (walks out shaking his head.)

Zx14ninja: see, what did I tell you?

Yachiur: (pops up onto her shoulder) you where right Stealthy! Baldy and Pretty are together!

Zx14ninja: uh, now how many times do I have to tell you my name is not in reference to a ninja! It's a motorcycle!


End file.
